What if' Story
by Dimitri'sAnya
Summary: I rewrote this scene from Anastasia with the thought of 'What if Anya had overheard the conversation between her Grandmama and Dimitri and found out herself that he didn't take the money' Hope ya like and be kind when commenting.


Anastasia twirled around in her coronation gown as the maid and Sophie were admiring how she looked in it.

"It looks wonderful," Sophie says with much enthusiasm.

"Thanks, I am going to show it to Grandmamma," Anastasia says as she hurries up the stairs to her grandmother, who is in her study at the time.

As Anastasia nears the door to the study, she hears Marie talking with someone. As she listens at the door she finds out that it is Dimitri. 'He is probably collecting the reward money' she thinks with much remorse and anger as she listens to their conversation.

"You sent for me Your Grace," Dimitri says with a bow.

"Ten million rubles, as promised with my gratitude," Marie says gesturing toward the suitcase of money.

Anastasia is just about to turn away from the door when she hears Dimitri's reply.

"I accept your gratitude Your Highness, but I don't want the money," he says.

Anastasia gasps at hearing this. 'Why isn't he accepting the money, I thought that was what he wanted,' Anastasia thought as she listens further.

"Well, what do you want then," questions Marie.

"Unfortunately nothing you can give," Dimitri replies as he bows and turns to leave. Marie then stops him.

"Young man, where did you get that music box," Marie asks, but Dimitri doesn't answer.

"You were the boy, weren't you…the servant boy who got us out…you saved her life and mine, then you restore her to me…yet…you want no reward?" Marie asks.

"Not anymore," Dimitri replies

"Why the change of mind?" questions Marie.

"It was more a change of heart…I must go," Dimitri says with a bow and goes to leave. He then runs in to Anastasia, who was waiting outside the door.

"Dimitri?" Anastasia says as she puts one hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around and face her.

"Anya…how long have you been standing there?" He asks.

"Long enough to hear everything," Anya replies.

"Oh…well, I suppose you know the truth now. I am sorry for any pain I caused you and now if you'll excuse me, I must go," Dimitri turns and starts to

walk away when Anya stops him and approaches him.

"Dimitri…why didn't you take the money?" he turns to face her.

"I couldn't," Dimitri says

"But why?" Anya questions him further.

"Because I…" Dimitri and Anya lean toward each other, their faces coming closer with each passing second, until finally their lips touch in a gentle kiss. Anya wraps her arms around Dimitri's neck as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. After a few minutes like this, they pull back for lack of air and just look at one another. Anastasia is the first to speak.

"Is that why?" she asks.

"Yes it is...I love you so much Anya…but I know it wouldn't be right for me to ask you to marry me," Dimitri says.

"Why?" Anya asks

"Because princesses don't marry kitchen boys," Dimitri says with a sad look on his face.

"Well, this princess does," Anya replies.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that I love you too and I want to be with you. I don't care about crowns, money and fine titles. All I ever wanted was home, love, and family and I found that," Anya replies as Dimitri moves a little closer to her.

"When was that?" he asks.

"The day I met you," was Anya's reply.

"Really?" Dimitri says with smile on his face.

"Of course," she replies. "And when we danced and after you saved me that night on the Tasha, that was when I was certain that I was in love with you?"

"That was when I knew too; I hated thinking that I almost lost you that night." Dimitri said as he looked into Anya's eyes.

"Can I ask you something, Anya?" Dimitri asks.

"Yes…what is it?" she questions, with a feeling that she already knows what the answer will be.

Dimitri then gets down on one knee and asks, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Anya exclaims with tears in her eyes.

They share another tender kiss and then Dimitri pulls back and asks "What about your grandmother?"

"I think she'll understand," Anya replies.

So both go back to the study and talk to Marie, saying that they want to elope in order to keep this as quiet as possible. After much thought she gives them her blessing to get married. They then pack their things and leave Paris that night.

So Dimitri and Anya eloped that night and were on the boat on the Seine leaving Paris. As they danced, the stars above twinkled brighter than they had in days. As their dancing slowly came to a stop, Dimitri and Anya shared another kiss. As they broke the kiss, Dimitri picked Anya up and started twirling her around, causing her to laugh. Their laughter echoed through the night as they happily celebrated the beginning of their new lives together.


End file.
